1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to cage and rack systems for housing animals, and more particularly to card holders for cage and rack systems. xxx
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the art to house laboratory animals, such as mice and rats, in cages. It is also well known to place the cages on racks. These cages are typically ventilated and, when placed in a rack, environmentally controlled by a fan system of the rack.
It is also known to associate with cages index cards and/or other pieces of paper on which to record and keep track of experimental data throughout a study much in the same way that patients have their medical status recorded on a bedside chart when at a hospital. Typical recorded information includes the animal source, animal specifications, investigator, special diet restrictions, medications to be administered, and types of food to be provided.
Card holders for holding these cards with their respective cages are known in the art. These related card holders are satisfactory. However, because the card holders are typically formed from metal, they are typically heavy, cumbersome to use, expensive to manufacture and often comprise several complex mechanical parts. Additionally, related card holders, being made of metal, are typically opaque, and consequently do not afford favorable views into the cage when the card holder is positioned in front of the cage. Furthermore, related card holders typically are fastened to the cage unit by a spring clip that clips onto the filter top or lid of the cage. Because the lids are often removed from the cages to clean the cages, feed the animals, or provide other types of necessary maintenance, the card holders along with their cards and experimental information, are prone to getting lost, misplaced or mixed-up and replaced on an incorrect cage. Other card holders are designed such that they are to be placed in a special receptacle formed as part of the cage. Accordingly, that type of card holder is only meant to be used with a specific matching cage design; retrofitting such a card holder to other types of cages is difficult, and often not possible. As such, a need exists for an improved card holder for cage and rack systems for housing animals.